Anastasia Les Stranges
Anastasia Les Stranges '''or simply '''Anastasia is a Pokemon Coordinator and niece of Ursula Les Stranges. Her family is closely related to the MacAbre Family, and as such, she has a deep hatred for Sam, as well as Niya and Alyssandra due to the latter two's close relationship to Fantina, with whom Anastasia's Aunt has a deep and long time rivalry with. Basic Information *Anastasia's height is 5'5" *Anastasia's astrological sign is Leo *Anastasia's dream is to become a Top Pokemon Coordinator and a world famous celebrity after winning a Sinnoh Grand Festival *Anastasia's favourite food is escargot and her least favourite food is tripe *Anastasia's hobbies are having makeovers and shopping *Anastasia wishes to battle Niya, Marion and Alyssandra in order to defeat and humiliate them *It is unknown how many Pokemon species Anastasia has currently caught or owned Early Life Not much is known about Anastasia's early life other than she no doubt grew up with money, and was spoiled from an early age from--as many suspect--her aunt, Ursula. Since she was young, she's always had a taste for the expensive and the lavish, and has aspired to be a Top Pokemon Coordinator and a famous celebrity. Her aunt taught Anastasia everything she knew about being a Pokemon Coordinator, though it is unknown if either of them have any skill whatsoever, as Anastasia has a habit of allowing her aunt to pay off judges in order to win ribbons. History Sinnoh Saga Anastasia's first appearence was in Hearthome City, The Contests Heat Up where she briefly appeared towards the end of the chapter, while Alyssandra and Niya were conversing with their new friend, Marion. In her first appearence, Anastasia mocked Alyssandra, Niya and Marion for their "lack of skill" and described her dislike for them due to their association with Sam. Anastasia also accused Alyssandra, ironically, of using Sam's money to buy her wins in Jubilife City and Floaroma Town . Shortly after this, she left the scene and disappeared amongst the back stage once more. In the following chapter The Hearthome City Contest, Anastasia attempted to bribe the judges of the contest, though in part due to a tip off from Eliza, and due to their own solid integrity, turned down her bribe and disqualified her from the Hearthome Contest. Personality From her few appearences so far, it can be told that Anastasia is extremely vain and arrogant. Her reliancy on her aunt Ursula's constant pay offs of judges that led to Anastasia's false victories has also led to Anastasia having a false confidence in her skills. Her overestimation in her skills will no doubt lead to her one day having a rude awakening when her skills, or lack there of, fail her. Her arrogance and overconfidence also causes Anastasia to be caddy and mean to those whom she feels threaten her social standing. Something which Anastasia feels is more important than anything; social standing, reputation, money and fame. Those are the main things that Anastasia holds dear. Aside from these things though, Anastasia is the typical girly-girl. Enjoying shopping, make overs and the like, Anastasia is often doing these when she is not preparing for her Pokemon Contests. Anastasia is also very close with her aunt, very similar to Niya, though their student-teacher relationship is much more warped and materialistic then that of a true-student and teacher. Anastasia has a deep hatred for Accardis and Konstantinovas alike, as well as anyone associated with them, causing her to hate Sam, Niya, Alyssandra, Marion and Fantina Konstantinova. Pokemon Pokemon Currently In Rotation It is unknown which Pokemon Anastasia currently has in rotation. Ribbons Sinnoh *Jubilife Ribbon *Floaroma Ribbon Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters